The Criminal Clancy
Story starts off at a maximum security prison located in New York City. A prison guard is walking by Clancy's cell. The guard looks inside to see what looks like Clancy talking to himself. Suddenly the gua rd slams his baton onto the cell door and yells "Freak!" "Soon my brothers, I will be free." Clancy says to a few cockroaches. The roaches then scurry off and call thousands more. The prison is suddenly infested with roaches. Prisoners and police scream out in fear. "I bet it was that sociopath Clancy who is doing this." one guard says to another. Clancy's cloaks himself in roaches and breaks through his cell door. "Why do you hate us so?!" Clancy shouts to the prisoners and guards. "I thought I was in jail not the nut house!" one prisoner shouts. Clancy then orders the roaches to crawl into the guards and prisoners mouths to go into there body and kill them. The guards and prisoners scream as roaches crawl down there throats. They all die a painful death. "Now my brothers, let the rest of this city suffer!" Clancy shouts. Meanwhile in Bellwood. Ben is at Mr. Smoothy. "Can I have five more smoothies?" Ben says to a Mr. Smoothy worker. "But you've already had 12!" the worker says. "And your point is?" Ben says. Ben's Omnitrix suddenly alerts him to the chaos going on in New York. "Clancy?! Aww man! I hate bugs!" Ben transforms into Jetray and flies to New York City. Jetray arrives and see's hundreds of people running. Clancy is standing on a cloud of wasp flying in the air. "You kill us with poison! Now we will kill you will shear might!" Clancy shouts. Jetray flies up to Clancy and says "Digusting!" Clancy gets angered at this "Now you face the swarm!" Clanch orders millions of wasp to attack Jetray. The wasp surround Jetray and sting him repeatedly. "Ouch! This is almost as bad as my neuroshocks!" Jetray lands onto the ground and transforms. "Shocksquatch!" Shocksquatch discharges electricity, killing most of the wasp. Clancy is angered by this and shouts "You stupid gorilla!" "First off I'm more like Bigfoot not a gorilla, secondly your really calling me stupid?!" Shocksquatch replies. Clancy then orders poisonous spiders to bite Shocksquatch. "I hate spiders!" Shocksquatch transforms "Goop! You can't poison me!" Goop sprays acid all over the spider, causing them to melt. "Give up Clancy!" Goop shouts. "Flee my brothers! Into the sewer we go!" Clancy is engulfed in bugs that carry him into the sewer. "Great! Now Ive got to track this sicko into a sea of poo!" Goop enters the cewer. "This is gross even for me!" Goop says. Goop continues walking into the cewer until he stumbles upon an opening into a large room. Goo p enters the room. "So you found my home." Clancy says. "Not much of a home but yeah I found it." Goop says. Clancy surrounds himself with roaches and creates a giant suit like armor of bugs. "Time to squish the real vermin!" Clancy shouts. Goop transforms. "Armodrillo!" Armodrillo slams into Clancy. Clancy just shakes it off and picks up Armodrillo. Armodrillo is smashed down into the concrete. Coachroaches start to cover Armodrillo. "Get off!!!!" Armodrillo vibrates with tremendous power, killing most of the roaches. "Now I get it! Clancy give me a hug!" Armodrillo grabs ahold of Clancy. "Let go of me!" Clancy shouts. Armodrillo vibrates on Clancy which kills all the roaches and nearly kills Clancy. Armodrillo transforms back into Ben. "Your going to a jail in outer space with no bugs!" Ben shouts. "No!!!!!!!!!!!" Clancy shouts. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Smoothy Worker *Prisoners *Prison Guards *New Yorkers Villians *Clancy Aliens Used *Jetray *Shocksquatch *Goop *Armodrillo Category:Episodes Category:U4A Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10